Shattered soul
by CrimsonTail
Summary: kagome has finished her quest in the past and came back to her own time to forget her bloody past and decided to move to a new town to get a clean start but it seems that trouble loves to follow them or more likely kagome. slightYYH and excuse my grammar.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled for now...

DISCLAIMER: i don't own inuyasha and bleach just the plot.

Hope you enjoy it….this will be a short chapter

Excuse my grammar T.T thank you ^_^

~o~o~

_A dark and heavy cloud surrounds the lands as the rain poured down the earth. Washing away the bloods of the broken warriors that lies on the ruins of the ones beautiful forest. A __single person standing in the middle of the carnage was staring at the darken sky. As this person look down at the field, a single tear ran across her cheek as her left hand clutched her chest. She turns away from the carnage and a silent sob escape her pale lips as she grips her chest tighter. As she began to walk away from the battle field- away from the carnage of her friends and allies- she whispered only two words._

"_Forgive me"_

_As she slowly walks away__ from the field a pink light covers the whole place of the battle ground and shot through the sky, clearing the darken clouds for a few seconds and when this person disappear from the view the pink light also disappear leaving a bed of different kind of flowers of gladiolus, purple hyacinth, pink carnation), iris, marigold, dark pink rose, red rose, phlox, olive, rosemary and rue.(1)_

Chapter 1

~0~0~

"Kagome-nee! Can I look around the place now?" a boy around 13 years old with a messy nape length black hair and blue grey eyes that has a certain look of a young aristocrat wearing a black shirt under the grey hooded vest and khaki shorts that reach his knees and wearing a brown heavy mountain boots asked to his sister as they finished moving their things to their new house and was now cleaning the ground.

"okay, souta but be careful around—" but wasn't able to finish when a white giant ape looking with white mask suddenly appear behind her sister and even before he could open his mouth his sister have already killed it with just a brush of her glowing fingers. "—_them_" she finished as she looked at the remaining soft glow indicating the safe journey of the soul.

He watched his sister as she continue cleaning the new (well, somewhat old) shrine. It's been 7 months since she came back and 5 months when their mother and grandpa died in a car accident. He knows that his sister is hurting inside from the death of her friends and now mom and grandpa but even then she remain strong for him. He knows that his sister is only taking strength from knowing that she need to protect him and that he's the only living relative that she have. And so, they decided to sell the shrine and moved here, away from the hurtful memories.

He blinked when another of those things came and attacked his sister only to be killed with a single touch.

"grr, that's it! I'm putting barrier around the whole place!" she scream in frustration as she stomp away

He shook his head but it seems this kind of things just loves to follow us or more likely his sister.

"That's the 10nth today!" she grumbles as she started to create a barrier around the shrine ground and their house within it.

"Actually that's the 15th today since we arrived here" he called out

"Shut it, brat!" he just shrugged his shoulder

"Can I go now?" he asked impatiently

"Do you have your staff?" she asked

"Have it" he answered as he slid his expandable staff covered with seals made by his sister

"ofudas?"

"yep!"

"Your bracelet?"

"Present!" he raised his right arm and showed his wrist where his bracelet was placed.

"Good! Know off you go! Just remember to be back before dinner or I'll look for you" and made a shooing motion

He rolled his eyes. "jeez, I'm not a little kid anymore, sis. I can take care of my self now" and started to walk away

"Whatever, brat. You're still my baby bro" and gave a sloppy flying kiss

He made a face "yuck get away from me!" and started to run away from his sister who was laughing.

~0~0~

Souta was now walking leisurely around the place. Trying to familiarize the street for his school route and other things so that he won't get lost or escape route. Yes, you heard me escape route. Ever since their family died he asked his sister to train him so that he can protect his self and his sister too. He doesn't want to be a burden to his sister and he wants to be the one to protect her this time and so she agree specially when he began to show signs of power like hers (although not as powerful as his sister) that's actually the reason why he wears a bracelet- the sealed bracelet to be exact- to hide his growing powers. With the bracelet he won't be attacked by those _things_ again because for them he's just another non-spiritually active human. Within those 5 months she taught him how to fight hand-to-hand combat and bojutsu and to suppress his aura also how to be stealth and observe his surrounding. He knows that he have really improved for 5 months but still not enough to protect his sister, hell he can't even touch his sister in a mock sparring!

He sighed. He has a long way to go. He thought while playing with his bracelet.

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice a boy with brown neck length hair around his teens running in front of him until he was bumped hard on his shoulder.

"sorry, kid!" the guy called out still running until the guy was out of his vision.

He grunt and rubs his right shoulder not noticing his bracelet on the ground and 3 feet away from him.

"kagome hits harder" he mumbles still rubbing his shoulder until a shadow loomed behind him

"uh-oh"

RAWWWWRR!

~0~0~

Kagome was cleaning the shrine ground when she felt a familiar flare of holy energy. She immediately stopped her cleaning and stares at the distance. She knows that energy no matter how small it was. Her heart began to pound on her chest as she began to walk where the energy was.

"Souta" she whisper but before she can even transport herself to where her brother is the flare disappear. She let out a sighed of relief. He's safe and decided to wait for her brother at the stairs of the shrine. Looking down to be able to see his brother once he arrives.

"Come back home safely, souta" she whisper softly

~0~0~

"Ichigo!" a girl with dark purple hair almost black and purple eyes shouted to her friend.

"yeah! Come on!" and they began to run where the hollows are

"How many?" he asked

"5 in the same place" she answered

"In the same place?"

"Yeah, and that's what worrying me specially with that sudden burst of power" his companion answered

"Power?"

the girl sighed. "yes, Ichigo. I'm sure it's that power that draws those hollow if we can't stop them immediately then I'm afraid more will come"

"then what are you waiting for, rukia? . let's go!" and they turned around the corner and not long they heard a loud cry of battle

RAWWWRR!

"shit!" and they both sped toward the hollow where they can see a small figure in the middle of the hollows

but before they can even interfere they saw the figure beheaded the hollow on his right side instantly disintegrating it. They stop dead in their tracks.

"What the hell?" Ichigo exclaim but was shut by rukia

"shut up, Ichigo!"

"don't tell me you're not shocked with it! He's a kid! A FREAKING K—mmrhpp!" he was able to finish it as rukia punched him on his face.

"let's watch for awhile and only interfere when he needs it" she said and saw the kid spin to his back at the same time with his staff hitting another hollow in his sides and pulling his staff at the same hitting another hollow straight on his mask destroying it immediately.

He back flipped over the other hollow and when he's above the hollow he hit it on his mask again destroying another one.

"that's three. 2 to go" the boy said and dash straight to the one in front of him and when he was 4 feet from the hollow he push his staff straight hitting the mask and the boy didn't wait for it to disappear like the others and immediately did a round house kick to his back hitting the last hollow on the side of his mask, both disappearing as he landed on his feet and snatch a black like prayer beaded bracelet and putting it on his right wrist. As he did that his spiritual power disappears making the two blinked in confusion.

"quick, Ichigo get back to your body. We'll talk to the kid" she said as she began to walk to the kid

"yeah ,yeah!"

~0~0~

He blew out a sighed of relief and stared at his bracelet. _And again thank you, one-chan!_ But cringed when he remember what his sister can do. _ Oh he is so dead!_ He was sure she felt it he was stop with this thought when he heard footstep coming closer to him. He turns around to see two teens who seems to be 3 or 4 years older than him. A girl with dark purple hair almost black who's the same as tall as him and a guy with a orange hair and has a scowl on his face. He was pretty tall as he only reaches his elbow. _ Damn tall people!_

"hello there" the girl greeted him with an overly chirpy way. "what are you doing here alone?" she asked

"huh, walking?" he answered

"I've never seen you around here, kid" the guy asked as he looked down on him

"uh, yes. We just moved here this week" he answered politely "and I was just looking around the place"

"Isn't it late to do that?" he asked

He blinked. "What do you mean?" and tilt his head on his side

The older guy sighed. "it's 6:30 kid. Don't you have anywhere to be know?" he asked

Souta's eyes widen when he heard the time _ shit! Now I'm sure I'm deadmeat!_ "ah! I gotta go, bye!"' and started to run where he came but the two followed him

"what are you doing?" souta asked

"we are coming with you, kid. Since it's dangerous to walk alone in this street specially kids your age"

"it's souta"

"huh?" the older one asked confused

"name's souta not kid, mister"

"It's Ichigo"

He gave him a weird look "seriously? Strawberry? What kind of name is that?"

The girl giggle while the guy looks like he's ready to strangle him "it's one to protect, kid!"

He raise his hand in placating way "jeez, just asking" and he blinked "oh, we're here" he said as he look up at the long set of stairs.

~0~0~

Ichigo and Rukia looked up through the long set of stairs and back to the young boy

"You live here?" the rukia asked

"Yeah, it's a shrine" The boy said

"So, you're the one who moved here?" Ichigo said

He nodded as he began to climb the stairs.

"Can we look?" the rukia asked

Souta stopped and looked down on them and shrugged "sure, why not but it's still messy since we just moved here just this week"

"It's not a problem" the girl smile

He scratched his cheek "umm…I haven't taken your name yet?"

The rukia's eyes widen "oh, forgive me! My name's Rukia Kuchiki. A pleasure to meet you, Souta" and bowed

"umm.. yeah, me too. Come on. I'm sure my sister is waiting for us" Souta said while flinching as he mentions his sister that didn't go unnoticed by the two.

And as they reach the end of the stairs they were met by a young woman that seems to be around their age wearing the traditional miko garb only not in white and red but in white and blue. Her black-blue hair reaches her mid-thighs that were tied down near the nape; her features are clearly of that aristocrat royalty. Her bright crystal blue eyes that seems to light up, her small but perfectly carved for her face, her high elegant cheekbones and her cheery colored lips that was in a smile. All in all she was very beautiful. Ichigo blush at the thought but covered it with a cough.

"welcome back, ototou" she smiled at the boy and looked at them "Are they a friend of yours, Souta?" and tilt her head on the other side cutely making him blush more.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" he coughs trying to cover his blush. AGAIN.

"Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia bowed to her.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, Souta's sister" said and smiled pleasantly at them.

~0~0~

End! Well, not really..this is an experiment story..i don't know if I'll continue it or not that's why it's still untitled…tell me what you think about it and don't worry Kagome's the main character here ^_^ review! Thank you! Tell me who you want kagome to be with if you like the story ^_^

(1)Meaning:

gladiolus (strength, honor)

purple hyacinth (sorrow, I am sorry, please forgive me)

pink carnation (I'll never forget you)

iris (your friendship means so much to me)

marigold (grief)

dark pink rose (thank you)

red rose (respect, courage)

phlox (sweet dreams)

olive (peace)

rosemary (remembrance)

rue (regret).


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is not a story..sorry!

I just want to tell everyone who kagome's possible pairings will be...

Kagomexichigo

Kagomexbyakuya

Kagomexsesshomaru

Choose which one you like the best...

And i would really appreciate it if I'll get the pairing immediately. I really need to know who kagome's going to end up so that I can finalize my story.

What will happen to kagome will be base on who she'll end up.

SO VOTE NOW! . hehehehe….

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Shattsoul chptr 2

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or inuyasha. Thank you very much! .

Sorry it took so long :P :P nway, thank you for those who have review this story! ^-^ YAY! And for the one who have review about being good in punctuation….well, I'll just say I got lucky :P I'm not really good at those kind of things and I'm sure this chapter 2 might be bad in grammar..sooo….i hope you don't mind. If there is someone out there who can help me with my terrible grammar…then please! Help me! .

For the pairingsssss…..

Kagxbya= 13

Kagxichi= 11

Kagxsess= 8

So far byakuya is in lead ^.^ for those who haven't vote then feel free to do! Oh, and those who are wondering how I did it..well, I just choose the first name you put. So there! I hope you would enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"class, open your book on page 345. We will be discussing a famous folklore of the past. The shikon no tama" the teacher said but was drowned out by ichigo.

Ichigo was staring at his right hand thinking about what happened last week at the shrine.

_$FLASHBACK$_

_"So, what did my brother do this time?" kagome asked as they went to inside their house._

_"Kagome-nee! I didn't do anything!" Souta yelled at his sister._

_"He didn't do anything. We just decided to walk him here since he's new here and it's dangerous to walk in this time" ichigo said_

_"oh" the girl kagome looked thoughtful "Is that so... Well, care to join us for a tea?" she asked to them_

_they nodded. "sure" "yeah"_

_"Souta, be a darling and lead them to the room" as she walk to the kitchen_

_"yeah, just stop with the darling"_

_"I will, baby bro" kagome yelled out of the kitchen and they could feel the mischievousness rolling out of her._

_"Argh! Stop it!" Souta yelled and stomped on the other side of the house_

_they followed Souta as they heard kagome's laughter in the kitchen_

_"follow me" he grumble_

_~0~  
_

_they looked at each other and shrugged._

_They sat down while kagome was giving them their tea._

_"Here you go, Ichigo" and she offered the tea cup to him._

_Their finger touch for a very brief moment when he lean to take the tea when she suddenly let go of the tea cup and if it wasn't for his quick reflex, the cup would have already been drop._

_"Hey, you ok-" he asked after he placed the cup on the table only to be stopped by her expression._

_She was staring at him in shock while both her hands were covering her mouth._

_He watched as her expression change from shock to happiness then turn to sorrow and lastly into smoldering hatred, all of those happen within a split second._

_"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he moved to reach her._

_She blinked and slowly stands up and smiled softly at them but he can still see the lingering sorrow behind those blue eyes._

_"I'm terribly sorry if I couldn't join you anymore but I'm not feeling well tonight. I will be retiring to my room now, Good night" she bow and left the room._

_When she was out of range they heard Souta sighed. They looked at him asking what happen._

_He was shock when souta turn to stare at them with such intensity that he unconsciously leaned back especially when his stare lands on him. It was like he was sizing them (him) if they (he) are a threat or if they (he) can be trusted._

_He was broken out of his trance when Souta sighed again._

_He watched as the boy leaned back and played with his cup. He was about to asked what happen when he beat him to it._

_"It seems like you have reminded her of a deceased friend" he said and look at them again with that same intensity, as the boy watched them- or him to be exact- closely._

_At a lost of words he could only apologies to him._

_The boy laughed humorlessly. "You don't need to apologies to me or to née-chan. You didn't do anything wrong"_

_"umm.. But still.." he was starting to get uncomfortable with where this conversation is going._

_Rukia seeing her friend in distress tried to change the subject to a lighter one. The word tried._

_"So, Souta where are your parents?" she asked to him lightly_

_this time it was Souta who's eyes dulled._

_He blinked then cursed. 'Don't tell me th—'_

_"their dead" Souta said quietly finishing his thought unknowingly._

_Rukia reared back and began to stutter apologies but she was stopped by the boy._

_"don't even think about apologizing." he said " like I said earlier, you didn't do anything wrong"_

_"But we made you remember your family" Rukia protested_

_The boy shook his head and stared at them "we would still remember them even without you reminding us"_

_Rukia open her mouth to protest but was cut by the boy._

_He sighed. "It's okay" but his expression change when he noticed Rukia's expression. "I don't need your pity. It's not like I'm all alone in this world, I still have my sister and vice versa."_

_He stared at the window to their left, looking wistfully. "To tell you the truth you also remind me of him" he said his gaze landing on him._

_Ichigo blinked slowly. "Oh…really?" he asked slowly_

_The boy just chuckled at his expression and faces him fully, grinning like an idiot. "YUP! Only you have more manner than him and not that brash!" he said cheerily_

_He watched the boy intently as he said those words. If he just looked closely, he would have seen the subtle quiver in his grin. He shook his head._

_$END OF FLASHBACK$_

He shut his hands tightly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" the teacher yelled at him

He snapped out of his thought and looked at his teacher who was now fuming in anger.

He blinked. "uh…yes?"

The teacher sighed and repeated her question. "Tell me about the graves of the fallen heroes please"

He sighed and stood from his seat as he recites the answer. "It is said that the bed of flowers were the fallen heroes while other said that those flowers were an offering from the miko, who disappeared after the great battle. There are actually many theories about the so-called graves of the fallen heroes and the miko too." When he saw his teacher nod for him to continue, he continued. "They have even said that those flowers are the lost miko since no one have seen her after the battle. Saying that the miko have sacrificed her self in order to defeat the spider youkai" and he shrugged as he continued "But no one really know about it. Many have even said that it was just another myth like any others. Not real." And he sat back

The teacher just 'hummed' and nodded towards him and continued where he left. "True, but those so-called myths didn't just appear out of nowhere. Some came from a single truth and was just made it more 'exaggerated'" she said as she moves her hands when emphasizing the word.

And so his teacher continued her lesson while he decided to get the lost sleep he had last night from fighting those hollows.

~0~

_Earlier this morning on the other side of the town_

"Morning, sis" Kagome's brother greeted her while eating his bread

She yawned as she sat down on their dinning table, grabbed a toast and started munching it. "hmm…morning" and gave a sleepy smile

Her brother just shook his head and faces her with a serious look that just demand full attention "So, when are you going to tell me what happen last week? And why do I have a feeling that this is not about inuyasha?" he asked arching his brow

She looked at her brother intently, face unreadable and after what looks like eternity her face broke into a soft smirk. "You're getting better at reading auras" she said propping her arm under her chin.

Her brother just gave her a cheeky grin "What can I say" he shrugged "I have the best teacher in the world" grinning widely

She just shook her head in what only described as exasperated amusement. "So?" she asked encouraging him to continue

"Well.." he adapted his thinking pose and began accessing the situation "According to my reading about him. It's impossible for him to be inuyasha's reincarnation since his soul is VERY different from inuyasha and nothing is the same with them, although….their aura has the same feeling" he mumbled at the end

She arched her eyebrow at him, amused. "Oh?"

"Yeah, Ichigo felt like a hanyou. His half feels human but at the same time it felt like death while the other one feels evil, dark like a youkai but also different almost like the other one too. Why is that?" looking up to his sister with a questioning look.

"Because that's exactly what he is" she smiled

"And that is?"

She shook her head "not yet, souta"

He sighed. "Fine" he grumbled and took a peek at her "So, aren't you telling me what that is about?"

Her smile brighten and leaned forward "He survived, souta!" her voice became ecstatic almost giddy. "He survived…." And she almost had a dreamy look

Souta just watched his sister until realization hit him on the face. He immediately knew who she was talking about. And he couldn't believe that he survived "Seriously?" his asked incredulously leaning forward "I mean, how?" "Didn't you tell me that Kaede-san's village was the first thing naraku destroyed while distracting your group?"

"Yes, yes, Souta and I'm as clueless as you are" she stand up from her seat and began to pace

"Was that why you're happy?" he asked

"Yes, I was overjoyed when I found out but at the same time I felt terrible" she looked at her brother with deep pain that he cringed at it mentally.

"I should have checked there after I was done cleansing the battle ground! I shouldn't have let '_**them'**_take me back here!" her eyes were already blurry "I should have been there to take care of him when his parents died. I shouldn't have left him. I should have stayed there. I—"

"STOP IT!" a loud bang as the chair was forcefully pushed and the table shook from the slamming of fist

"Souta?" her voice small

He looked up and glared at her, unshed tears building around the corner of his eyes. "What about me?" he whispered harshly

She cringed at his tone. "What are you talking about, souta?" she asked uncertainty

"What am I talking about? Is the past all you think? Is your family here not important? If you have stayed there what do you think will happen to me? I'll be alone here when mom and grandpa died! Or did you think that nothing will happen to us here?"

"Every since you fell down on the well we have been in so many dangers, kagome! We have been targeted by youkais and ghost too! Did you think that I didn't know what the real cause of mom and grandpa's death?...You didn't think about it, didn't you? Of course, because you only think about the past…it's always the past, the PAST, THE PAST!"

"It's in the past already, sis! That's why it's called PAST!" tears already run freely on his cheeks "It hurt, sis… That you wish you were rather be there than here. It hurts so much, sis. I did everything, EVERYTHING for you to forget the past to move on. For you to stop hurting because it hurts me too, to see you looked so fragile so weak"

"Souta.."

"I need you too, sis. No matter how much I tried to be strong I'm only a kid" she watched as he walked out of the dinning room to the main door, tears running freely down her cheek and speechless.

"You're not alone, sis. I'm always here. So, please don't push me away" he said as he gave his sister one final look before going out of the house.

Kagome covered her face with her hands as she cried for her brother. "Sorry, souta. I didn't know I've been hurting you too. I'm such a bad sister" she mumbles "I'm so pathetic" and she clenched her fist as she bought it down and stared outside of the window her eyes full of hatred. "It's _**his**_ entire fault. If I have only listened to them…this shouldn't have happen, all of it. You're lucky you're dead before I came back or I would have purify you to oblivion like naraku" she hissed angrily cursing the person of have destroyed all of her friends lives and nearly hers too.

* * *

sorry, it's short :P and it took so long m(-.-)m sorry! and might kill me but pllease don't! thank you :)

A little peek on the next chapter:

_A small dark purple almost black bauble glowed eerily in the dark room as a handsome man smiled from his bed, staring at it._

"_I found you…" the voice said softly as it echoes around his large spacious room._

There you have it!


End file.
